Kiss It All Better
by cannotdeleteaccountsadface
Summary: Akito's house is broken into. It is sad ((I am tired))


Akito cuddled closer to his wife, both of them deep in sleep. The god had never thought he would ever fall in love, much less with this girl, the girl who loved Yuki oh so much, tried repeatedly to break into the house in order to find him, the crazy stalker girl. The sound of class breaking woke the pregnant Motoko up "Akito, Akito someones in the house, Akito wake up" she whispered shaking him, he groaned a bit but god up pulling his yukata on properly and tightening the belt. The god slowly opened the door to see who it was, Motoko was smarter and grabbed the baseball bat that her mother had given to her in case Akito tried forcing himself on her.

The god gasped regocnizing the stranger "Samuru? What are you doing here?" Motoko didn't trust the man named Samuru especially when he laughed at her husband "I told you to lock him up, he killed my wife and you let him run free while you play happy family with this girl! I may not be god but I sure as hell can change the way of things around here! Without you in the way who is to stop Kyo from being locked away, thrown in that house like the piece of shit he is!" The couples eyes widened when Samuru pulled out a gun aiming it at Akito with a mocking grin, there was a loud bang as the trigger was pulled.

Before he could fully register what had happened he was holding his bleed wife in his arms, she screamed loudly her body shaking "Motoko, Motoko what's going on!?" the woman laughed a bit but didn't respond. She was shot in the chest, his wife had risked her life for his, and worst of all the baby was coming... Samuru had ran off when he realized what had happened himself, last thing he needed was an angry god attacking him, but that wouldn't be the case, right now Akito needed to take care of his wife, she looked like she was in such pain. Then it hit him, the baby is coming, the baby is coming, Hatori said she was coming out backwards, and two months early, wait does this mean she's a zodiac member? Or is she coming early out of shock? Now wasn't the time to find out though, he grabbed the phone that had fallen on the ground and called Hatori "she's coming, and Motoko has been shot! I'm keeping presure on it now get over here!" Akito had never been so worried in his life, never before had he cared so much for another human being "I'm so sorry Motoko, it's all my fault oh god" he started crying making sure to keep preasure on the chest wound "it's not your fault love, you didn't know this would happen, you didn't know he would do something like this..."  
Hatori ran in imeditatly going to see where she had been shot but she wouldn't let him "no, Akira first, get her out or she'll die" she let out a scream "help my baby Hatori! Help her!"

Blood... There was so much blood, it was everywhere, she was bleeding so much. He hadn't realized he was still crying until Motoko started rubbing her thumb across his cheek "it'll be okay" her voice was weak, and faint. Finally the cries of the new born baby filled the house "Motoko darling look, she's so cute, we were going to name her Akira remember, the name suits her" Akito said holding the baby, she was wrapped in a soft towel by Hatori "take care of her" she mumbled "tell her every single day how much mommy loves her-" "no you can tell her, you're not going anywhere, we're going to grow old together remember?" His body trembled as he sobbed harder "stay with me, please don't leave me, I can't do this, not again please, please don't leave me PLEASE!" The dragon carefully took Akira away from the sobbing god, leaving him in peace to mourn over his now dead wife. "You turned me human, you stopped me from being a monster, you were my everything" he shook his head rubbing his eyes before looking up, he noticed the gun Samuru had left behind and his rage began to build "I'll kill the man who killed my wife" he spoke mainly to himself as he grabbed the gun running to the place he knew Samuru would be. He didn't bother to knock when he came in "you killed Motoko, now I'm going to kill you" not giving him any time to react he shot the cats father letting him fall to the ground, Akito threw the gun on the ground and walked back home greated by Hatori who seemed to know what had happened, he handed the god his child and went to go clean up. "Look Akira, this is your mommy, you look so much like her" he sobbed holding her small hand "mommy loves you so much, I can't begin to express how much mommy loves you."

He decided he was the one who needed to tell Mommagawa, he took Akira hoping it would calm the older woman down but it didn't, or maybe it did and he didn't know just how angry she would be. "YOU'RE A PATHETIC HUSBAND! YOU WERE NEVER WORTHY OF MY DAUGHTER! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A HORRIBLE FATHER HAND HER OVER TO ME!" Mrs Minagawa took a deep breath "give me the baby, I can take care of her better then you" Akito actually did as he was told, he didn't cry, he would never cry in front of her. The god just stood up "tell her how much Motoko and I love her, every single day" and left. No one talked to him at the funeral, he could hear his baby crying time and time again but he knew she wouldn't let him anywhere near her, he could do nothing but listen.

It had been three months since the love of his life had died, he had locked himself in the cats cage taking Kyo's place, he had commanded Kureno and Hatori take over as the gods since he would not be coming out of the cage until he died. Kureno cleared his throat "my lord, you have some visitors-" "that's right Akito, get your ass up stop mopping around, you're coming to live with us now, get up!" It was Motoko's mother and little baby Akira, she had gotten big and her hair, her hair had grown longer, it took the god a few tries to stand up but when he did he was too shocked to move. "A-Akira, she's so beautiful, aren't you beautiful darling?" Mommagawa offered the baby to him and he did his best to hold her, but apparently he wasn't even strong enough to hold his own baby "mommy loves you so much Akira, mommy and daddy both love you so much, you look so much like your mother." The older lady dragged him to her car before driving away, taking the two of them to her house.

"I turned Motoko's old room into the baby's, it looks just like how you had it at your place, you'll be sleeping in here with Akira, if she starts crying at night I expect you to take care of her you got that? Jeez you've lost a lot of weight, ah well nothing some of Mommagawa's home cooking can't fix!" she chuckled loudly before leaving him in the room Akira sleeping soundly in her crib. Akito just lied there till dinner, only moving when his mother-in-law threw a spoon at his head yelling at him to get his stupid lazy butt to the table, she was acting as if nothing had happened, as if Motoko hadn't died and she was still with them, it put the image in his head of going down stairs and seeing his wife smiling happily the way she always did. But when he got down there she wasn't there, tears slid down his cheek but Mommagawa seemed to not have noticed, either that or she knew he was upset and wasn't going to tease him, now this wasn't right he couldn't cry in front of her, he had to man up no tears were going to show.  
Motoko's mom stopped the car "I'll be back to pick you up real soon, gonna take Akira to the park while you do your thing, remember don't make too much of a mess while I'm gone" he nodded and she drove off, he was at temple on Sohma grounds, where they had put Motoko to rest in peace. "Akira is so beautiful, look isn't she?" Akito placed a picture of his daughter and Mommagawa against her grave tears running down his cheeks "she looks like you hun, just like you, so beautiful... I love you, your moms here now and I gotta go, I'll see you real soon."

Akito hadn't been living with them long, it was winter now, there had been a blizard. He didn't go outside, he wouldn't let his cursed daughter out there either, didn't need her transforming on him, Mommagawa knew of the curse, he had to tell her after all his daughter was born under the year of the rooster. Apparently some other Sohma's were outside though, probably caught a cold and transformed, but it didn't matter that much, all that mattered was that the god couldn't breath. He clutched his throat trying to gasp for air but nothing would come, it felt like he was being strangled but he was alone, Akira was out with her grandma so they wouldn't have to see him, he wished he was able to say goodbye though. When he finally stopped strugling and let death take over it felt as easy as falling asleep, and when he woke up he saw his angel, he saw Motoko smiling, she seemed happier then ever, he started to cry when she hugged up close. Akito knew they were going to be happy for a very long time.


End file.
